Knowledge
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: One incident sends Rocky Blue from the top of the scientific community to being a recluse in her parent's basement while she works on a time machine. What happens when it works and she pulls a teenager that she once knew through the portal?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Knowledge

Rocky Blue had always considered her big brain to be a gift, one worth being acknowledging. So she studied and worked hard to become a doctor, though not in the medical field. She earned a PhD in physics instead. The young African American had found the subject irresistible when she was introduced to it via high school, and it all sort of clicked.

For the first time in years, she was able to see the path she wanted her future to take, instead of the one she was told to take - though the two paths didn't deviate much. She still had to finish high school and spend another eight years in college. That part was easy.

The hard part was knowing what she wanted to do with the knowledge she had gained. She didn't want to work for the military, as much as she respected the US Armed Forces. Nor did she want to teach students about physics, though she was a top-notch tutor.

That all changed when her brother died.

He had been found inside his apartment building with a hand-made knife protruding from his abdomen. The case proved to be unsolvable. For every living Blue, the world stopped that day.

When Rocky's wheels began to turn again when she recalled the last conversation she had with Ty. Though, it wasn't the words she remembered, it was his actions. He'd been anxious all evening and grew fidgety after only a few moments sitting.

When she asked if anything was wrong, he said, "Nothing's wrong. What made you say that?"

"You've been acting off all night," she'd replied.

"Sorry. Just waiting on a call from the label. I'm suppose to go in to decide on the new cover."

Rocky knew that he hadn't gone in, she'd all ready been down that route, but it left more questions then it did answers. If only she could follow him, then she'd be able to put the past behind her.

That one simple idea started her on a precarious path. Many of her new college buddies thought that she had lost her mind, but her oldest friends stood by her side and supported her, though they didn't believe she could do it either. She knew they doubted her, that they all doubted her, but she couldn't just not try. She had to at least try to complete a working time machine.

For years she worked in solitude, hardly leaving her lab. Her work had obsessed her to the point that her closest friends and family felt that they had lost the youngest Blue as well. They all grieved for her, not quite knowing how to snap her out of it, and dreading the consequences if they did.

It took her nearly two decades to complete her first machine, but it wasn't to travel through time herself, it was to pull others through. The middle-aged woman fired up her baby and commanded it to find her brother before his accident. Instead, it puttered out and smoke blew through the room, causing the hermit to cough.

When the grey mass cleared away, the physicist glimpsed a new form collapsed on her carpet. At first she assumed it was CeCe's daughter Ciel, who so enjoyed tormenting the poor woman while she worked. "Celia, I'm not in the mood for your antics today," she grouched. "Go away."

The figure didn't respond with Ciel' rather odd voice. Somehow the girl had picked up on her father's native accent and used it whenever she could. Instead the figure groaned and attempted to sit up. Rocky edged closer for a better look and was surprised to see herself, albeit a teenage self, looking up at her. "Who are you?" the young woman asked.

"I am Rocky Blue. Welcome to your future," the elder responded. "It's best if you don't leave this room unfortunately. Wouldn't want you finding out something you shouldn't."

The teenager looked rightfully suspicious. "Prove it," she demanded.

The older woman looked at the girl with disbelief, then with nostalgia. "Very well. How about we go upstairs?" she asked, forgetting her earlier statement.

The younger weighed her options in her mind and decided to follow her counterpart up the stairs to the first floor of the small house. Immediately, the air felt different. Below, it was dank and stank of despair. Above, Rocky could feel the life and smell the oxygen from the plants. It was invigorating.

The elder turned and made her was to the next room. Inside two figures were seated by the fire. They turned when they heard their daughter's footsteps.

"Rocky," her mother said. "How good to see you. Who's that with... Rocky?" The retired hairdresser stood and approached the teenager. She cupped her cheek and savored the brightness in her eyes. "It's been so long since we've seen you. Last time had to have been before Ty's murder."

Rocky's heart thudded. "Murder?" the teenager repeated. Her mother nodded sadly. "How?"

The woman shook her head. She could explain, didn't want to explain. Rocky could see this and pulled away. "What about CeCe? Is she all right?" she asked, fearing what the answer could be. After seeing the state of her older self, and the reaction from her mother, she could only surmise that the future her didn't leave that basement much. Even now she was curled in a ball on the couch, eyes darkened by memories of the past.

The old stylist smiled warming, causing Rocky's heart rate to slow, but only a smidge. She's fine. She lives in Europe now with her husband and their daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, and she has the most beautiful singing voice, like an angel."

The teenager smiled for the first time since she'd been ripped from her room and dumped in a mad scientist's laboratory. "I'm glad. What's the name of her husband?"

"Gunther, I believe. Apparently they went to school together before he had to return to his homeland."

Rocky couldn't keep her surprise off her face. "Really? Can't say I saw that coming. What about Deuce?" She silently begged that he hadn't married the other Hessenheffer.

"Oh, he lives in New York with Dina. They have quite the large family."

"That's good. I'm happy for them."

"I know you are," the elderly woman replied, patting the teen on the cheek. She turned to the girl's counterpart and said, "Best get to work, Rocky. She can't stay here forever."

"She wasn't suppose to be here at all," the ball whispered. "It was meant to pull Ty through, not me."

"It doesn't matter what was suppose to happen. What matters is getting this poor girl back home."

The physicist stood up and returned to the basement without another word. It took her a week to repair the machine, and during that time, her younger counterpart learned many things, not all of them good.

She was returned to her time period with haste and heartfelt goodbyes. Her parents dreaded to see her go, feeling as if their daughter had returned to life, but they kissed and hugged and waved farewell, praying that she never decided to become a physicist.

The teenager appeared out of nowhere in her room, a full two days after her mysterious disappearance. Her friends and family refused to leave her alone, seeing as they all believed she'd run away. Rocky felt that she couldn't exactly tell them the truth. But she still started to notice things, things that she wouldn't have seen before her trip; like how her best friend acted around their sworn enemies, or how Ty started working harder to become a famous rapper, even hired Flynn to help him write his songs.

However, she couldn't keep it to herself forever. If she did, she felt she'd go mad, so she sat CeCe down and told her the truth, leaving out the specifics of what she'd learned. The red head was skeptical, but believed her best friend, also accepting that some things couldn't be shared.

"Rocky," she said, recalling her friend's reaction to the news of her engagement. "Did you know this would happen? That I would be marrying him?"

The dark haired woman didn't move a muscle. "CeCe, sometimes knowledge is the most dangerous gift of all. It is easily abused, and should be treated as the most precious of gems."

The bride looked at the police officer beside her and smiled. "You're right, as per usual. Forget I asked."

**Sorry if it seemed awkward. I didn't really even have a plot when I started writing this. I just wanted to write a story based on the last thing Rocky says, ya know, about knowledge being dangerous. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this One-Shot anyway. **

**Review?**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
